Kagome's Decision: The Aftermath
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: The sequel to Kagome's Decision, as per request.


_**since so many of u were pushing me 2 write a sequel, here ya go! now be happy with it and leave me alone! just kidding. i'm just annoyed 'cuz 'Kagome's Decision' was supposed 2 be a one-shot, not a two-shot. dat's all. anywho, keep those reviews coming! pretty please?**_

_**if you haven't read Kagome's Decision, then i suggest you go do it now, or else you might not completely understand this chapter.**_

_**Review responses:**_

**Fallen:_ well...i'm glad you liked it, although i'm a bit iffy about the part about hating me. you might like the sequel a bit better. thanks though._**

**What.You.See.Is.What.You.Get: _thank you very much. again you will likely prefer this one._**

'**.'.'.Jessica'.'.'. : _i know it was depressing, but the idea just popped into my head one day, and demanded to be written. i'm glad you enjoyed it._**

**inlovewithahalfdemon_: i agree with you. sometimes i can't believe i wrote it either._**

**Yumi52IshiyamaQ: _wails i don't mean to. really i don't! sniffles_**

**half-breed389: _thanks for the compliment! i can always use good criticism. and i promise it will turn out alright._**

**Archi: _i haven't tried listening to that song while reading it, but i'll try. and i think you'll feel better after reading this chapter. smiles softly_**

_**anyway! On to the story!**_

_**Kagome's Decision: Sequel**_

The woods were completely silent. The figure walking through them suppressed a shudder. It felt like the woods were mourning the loss of its protector, and the guardian of the jewel. The village just outside the forest was also quiet, subdued.

It had been a full month since the young miko and the hanyou had died, but it seemed as though no one had recovered from the shock. This seemed especially true for the hanyou's pack. The slayer, the monk, and the young kitsune, they were all still grieving, even though they were still hunting for the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

The figure sighed. Its golden eyes examined the area, and then continued on to its destination: a pair of graves lying at the base of the oldest and tallest tree in the region.

Stepping out of the shadows, Sesshomaru walked over to the graves and gazed down at them for a moment, debating whether or not he really wanted to do this.

Thinking back to when he hear that his little brother had died by his own hand, he had immediately looked into the rumour. After he had arrived at the village that had been the hanyou's home, he'd discovered the dire news from his half-brother's pack. Inuyasha had given up his life in order to follow the young miko who had released Inuyasha from his imprisonment on the God Tree. It seemed that the miko had given her life so that Inuyasha could live on.

Sesshomaru had never told his little brother, and never would even if given the chance, but he had been forced to re-evaluate his opinion of the hanyou ever since he and his pack ad saved the demon lord's life once. And much as he hayed to admit it, he owed them a favour.

He sighed. He might as well get it over with. He used one of his swords, the Tokijin, in order to expose the bodies beneath the earth. He drew his other sword, the Tenseiga, and narrowed his eyes, watching something just beyond the veil of this realm. His sword pulsed, telling him when to act. He brought his sword down in two vicious strokes, one over each grave. And then he waited.

He knew that the hanyou and miko would have questions about why they were alive again, and he would have to humour them.

Suddenly, the rest of Inuyasha's pack burst through the forest into the clearing, freezing at the sight of him leaning against a tree, watching the graves intently

"If you are going to attack me, please feel free. But you would not likely live to regret it." Sesshomaru said calmly.

The monk recovered his senses enough to respond to his words. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru? Have you come for the Tetsuseiga? Or something else?" the monk looked from Sesshomaru to the exposed graves and back.

"I think you know why I have come, monk." He didn't make it a question.

The small pack was prevented from doing anything by a surge of power from the graves. Looking over, Sesshomaru noted with satisfaction that the process was almost complete. Under normal circumstances, the process didn't take as long, but one of the targets had a tremendously powerful soul, and the majority of it had been recalled.

The hanyou, on the other hand, was fully revived.

Golden eyes flickered, and opened slowly. Breathing again for the first time in a month, he sat up. His clothes were intact, and the rosary that had bound him to the young miko beside him was still there. The wound he'd given himself was gone and the blood had been reabsorbed into his system.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked around with glazed eyes, which were quickly clearing. His ears were flicking every which way, reacquainting himself with the scents and sounds of the world.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped over to where Sesshomaru was leaning, and leapt up into a fighting stance.

And promptly fell over.

"What the Hell?" he muttered, confused.

"Welcome back, whelp." Sesshomaru pushed away from the tree and walked over to the hanyou. The others were frozen in what seemed to be shock, which suited Sesshomaru fine. It meant they wouldn't interfere with him.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru? Why did you revive me?" Inuyasha glared up at his elder half-brother, suspicion and hatred making his eyes blaze. He didn't even notice his pack standing at the edge of the clearing with open mouths.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in the direction of the miko's body.

Inuyasha turned in time to see her eyes open. He watched in amazement as she groaned and sat up. She looked around like he had done, and her gaze landed on Inuyasha. For a moment, she just stared, until a single voice rang out.

"Okaa-san!"

Sesshomaru stared as the kitsune who traveled with Inuyasha raced past both him and Inuyasha and barrelled into the miko's chest, sending her tumbling back down to the ground.

He then watched in barely concealed amusement as the slayer raced towards the two as well, while the monk walked more calmly, but nevertheless eager. Sesshomaru turned, and started walking away, leaving the heartfelt reunion behind. He paused for just a moment, however, when he heard the monk's last comment.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you."

And the demon lord melted into the shadows.

_**Epilogue**_

_Inuyasha and Kagome sat under the God Tree, silently. They'd finally managed to get their friends to leave them alone for a while. It took Miroku's persuasion to get Sango to leave, but Shippo had taken Inuyasha's prying and Miroku and Sango to wrestle him back to the village. Kagome finally spoke._

"_Why do you think Sesshomaru brought us back?"_

_Inuyasha shrugged. "Who knows? Probably for his own reasons. Guess we'll never know." He wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders and hugged her tightly._

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I don't really remember what happened. I remember getting hit by the sword, you bringing me to a clearing, and you saying something." She turned to face him. "What did you say?"_

_Inuyasha looked down for a moment, and then spoke, quietly. "Do you remember what you said to me in the cave just before you gave your life for me?" She thought for a moment, and then blushed bright red, looking down at the ground. He chuckled. "I guess that would be a yes."_

_He paused and put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You told me that you loved me. When you were dying, I answered you." He leaned down, and placed his forehead against hers. "I love you too." He smiled softly as her eyes lit up._

"_Really?"_

_Inuyasha's response was simple._

_He kissed her, telling her silently what he was trying to say, but would never be able to put into words._

_The End_

**_well i hope ur happy. there's ur sequel. no more. i'll let you make your own interpretations of what Inuyasha's trying to tell Kagome._**

**_sighs in satisfaction i have 2 admit, that turned out better than i thought it would._**

_**ah well, onto the next story!**_


End file.
